


The Bookstore

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Pleasure, Sleep Orgasms, Sleep Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vibrators, monster fucking, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: You accidentally pick up Venom at the book store.Skip to page 2 if all you're looking for is self satisfaction and pleasure.Note: Dubious consent because it's giving her orgasms in her sleep. You can't consent if you aren't conscious.





	The Bookstore

Every year, in the fall, you rented a car and took a day trip to a small town outside of San Francisco. You could never remember the name—El Conejo or El Punto del Conejo—something like that. You knew the directions and the exit. You got up early, took the Pacific Coast Highway down and stopped at a little café on the way down. You took your time. Nothing rushed you. Deadlines were quickly forgotten in favor of enjoying the changing of the leaves and the beautiful cool breeze coming off of the Pacific. You got a second cup of coffee to go and continued driving south. You were an introvert and greatly enjoyed your own company. You found it difficult to make new friends. They were always changing plans, showing up two hours late or canceling at the last minute. It was easier to do what you wanted when you wanted and you didn’t have to take anyone else into consideration. This even extended to the bedroom. You’d grown tired of trying to be gentle and considerate. You gave clear directions as to what satisfied you and yet they were still too selfish to give you what you needed. It had been a few years since you’d last been with anyone and found it wildly useful to use vibrators on a daily basis. Sometimes if you had the day off, you’d spend the day in bed administering to yourself and your desires. What with free porn online, erotica and smut online, and a vibrator, you quickly dumped men by the wayside. You had started your day with a very intriguing fantasy and fresh batteries in your vibrator. You pulled an orgasm from your body in under five minutes. A new record for you.  
You headed out on your day trip relaxed and with a clear head. Coffee, the book store and an apple festival were just the icing on the cake. You entered El Conejo at around 9 am and wandering through the apple festival. You bought a funnel cake to go with your coffee and sat in the sun. You took off your sweater and let the sun brown your skin. After licking the powered sugar off of your fingers, you wandered over to the Hounds of the Baskervilles, a used bookstore. You and the owner had bonded years ago over Arthur Conan Doyle and his works. You had talked about the new Sherlock with Cumberbatch and Freeman. You talked about the movies with Downey Jr. and Law. You even talked about how the original work made Sherlock out to be a drug addict, but it was quite common to use cocaine and morphine as medication back then. It was nice to have someone to talk about something outside of work. You loved your job, but it wasn’t the end all be all.  
The bell above the door rang as you entered. The dingy yellow windows let in the bright morning sun. Books were on faded bookshelves and in open boxes on the floor. By the door was a shelf of old vinyl records. Yellowing construction paper with the book prices hung behind the empty register. You heard shuffling and grunting coming from the back. You slowly made your way to your favorite section, period romance. At 5 for a dollar, who could resist? Predictable, quick reads with a section or two devoted to sex. The more angst, the better.  
“Good afternoon. How can I--”  
“Hi, Marvin. How are you?”  
“Great! Here for your yearly pilgrimage?”  
“Yup. You caught me.”  
“Alright, well you already know where we keep our romances.”  
“Yup. Thank you.”  
“We have some new things up by the register too.”  
“Cool. I’ll have a look at them before I leave.”  
Marvin returned to the back where he was shuffled the boxes about. You found a couple of bodice rippers and you even grabbed one called Honey Flava by Zane. You hadn’t ever heard of Zane before but it was labeled erotica and you were down. You brought them to the front register and called for Marvin. He slowly made his way to the front.  
“What’s in the jar? Looks like snake skin or something…”  
“To be honest, it showed up with one of our shipments and I’m not sure exactly what it is. A kid’s toy probably. You know these kids with their goop and gap and what not.”  
“But, you don’t know what it is…?”  
“Gack, I think it’s called?”  
“Hunh. How much is it?”  
“$1”  
“Yeah. Why not? Add it on.”  
The jar was filled with a black, iridescent viscous object. You would inspect it closer as you got home. You threw everything in your bag, thanked Marvin and headed back to your car. You turned up the music and rolled down the windows on your ride home. The afternoon sun warmed your brown skin.  
You set your books on the bedside table in your studio apartment. You put the jar on top to inspect later on. You rifled through the drawer in your kitchen for the bar of chocolate to nibble on while you read Honey Flava. You pulled your new vibrator? Sex toy? Out from under your pillow. It was the Satisfyer Pro 2. 11 settings. Whisper mode. Water proof. Suction action to simulate oral sex. Rechargeable. Good for the environment was a plus. You hadn’t used it properly yet, relying on old faithful to get you where you needed to go.  
You opened to the first story and began reading. You were shocked. You hadn’t expected Zane to be this good. You weren’t disappointed. You took off your bra from under your shirt and threw it on the corner of the bed. You turned the Satisfyer on a low setting and slid it into your underwear. You put it directly over the hood of your labia, something you had never tried before. You slowly increased the setting before you felt the familiar heat and coil in between your legs. You pushed your shirt up and pulled your chocolate nipple out of your top. You preferred the left one. No reason why. You just enjoyed teasing, gently pinching and tugging on it more than the other one. Your jeans and underwear were frustrating you. You wanted to be naked. Butt ass completely naked and this was your damn apartment. You took everything off and slid back under the blanket. That threw you off your game. You opened up the book again and picked up from where you left off. You caressed your boobs, briefly giving your left one some attention, but quickly returning to the right one. You shifted until the Satisfyer was directly sucking on the hood of your lips. You enjoyed these new sensations your toy was spreading through you. You felt that familiar heat and coil in your lower abdomen. Your whole body tensed up right before you let out a soft moan as your orgasm rippled through your body. You weakly attempted to turn off your toy while you twitched and convulsed in the aftermath. That was a good use of money.  
You got up and turned on the TV. You wanted to finish the rest of your chocolate but you couldn’t find it. Nevermind. You’d start dinner, probably watch a movie, and then get to bed. You had to get up early to go to the gym anyways. You were settling under the covers, opening the jar in your lap. You poked a finger into it. It felt like snake skin—cool, smooth, muscular. The coloring was beautiful—dark with a hint of rainbow iridescence to it. It didn’t smell at all.  
“Hunh.”  
You put it back on the night stand and closed the lid. You went back to reading Honey Flava and eventually drifted off.  
You awoke the next morning, feeling tired. You had awoken at some point in the night, but you couldn’t remember why and for how long. You struggled through your workout and the rest of your day. You remembered having a strangely erotic dream of a caramel man going down on you at a party in front of a large group of people. You were in the middle of opening night of an art exhibition. You assumed the dream had triggered an orgasm in your sleep which is why you didn’t feel completely rested.  
That night, you had been determined to go to sleep early and wake up well-rested. You had a schedule to keep and things to do. Things meaning work. This weird sleep schedule couldn’t affect your income. You were frustrated and annoyed. You put your books and your toys in the drawer in the bedside table and read the news before falling asleep. The next morning, you felt the same. This time you’d had an erotic dream about Venom taking you to the top of a building in downtown San Francisco, ripping your clothes off of you, and taking you from behind while you looked out on the city. Again, you blamed this on what you were doing right before going to sleep. Venom had been all over the news recently and everyone was talking about him. He had disappeared and the police were tracking him.  
The third night it happened, you hadn’t dreamt about anything. You were in a black haze when you felt your orgasm wash through you.  
The fourth night it happened, you decided to try sleeping on your stomach. You were again in a black haze when you felt your hips shift to hump your mattress in an attempt to bring yourself to completion. You woke up to moisture between your legs and your butt cheeks.  
The fifth night, you tried sleeping on your side. No change. You still woke up in a post-orgasmic haze with moisture between your legs, butt cheeks, and now on your nipples.  
By the sixth and seventh night, you began to worry that you should see a doctor. But how would you explain what was going on? It was interrupting your schedule. You had trouble focusing at work. You were too tired to go to the gym and workout properly. But there was no real reason why you should feel like this.  
Don’t see a doctor.  
“What? Who said that?”  
You know me.  
A black head with iridescent white eyes morphed from your shoulder. You could feel its breath caress your earring.  
“Oh shit. The fuck is going on?”  
You know me.  
“No. I don’t.”  
Yes, you do.  
He hissed at you. You backed up against the headboard on your bed, noticing the empty jar.  
“Fuck. Did you come from the bookstore?”  
Not exactly. Honey, I need chocolate.  
“Of course. But why me?”  
Your male counterparts are weaker as hosts. Human females are stronger. I needed a new host and you were there.  
“That’s it?! I just happened to be there and I was a woman and that’s why you chose me?! Screw you asshole. Get your own chocolate.”  
You had carried it with you to the kitchen to find some chocolate. You threw it into its mouth anyways. You were intrigued.  
“Wait a minute. Have you already bonded with me?!”  
I made you stronger by bonding with you.  
You watched as your tank top came up and off of your body. You watched the tendrils creep down your body to your toes. It covered you in a cooling sensation. You sat down on the edge of your bed, stunned by the turn of events.  
“Wait a minute. Have you been…have you been…you know?”  
Say it. We want to hear you say it.  
“Playing with me at night?”  
It’s not playing. We’re learning about your body. We want to know which way is the most efficient.  
“Efficient…gah. This is not happening. I must be hallucinating. I’m going to bed and when I wake up, everything will be normal.”  
The black tendrils retreated, revealing your bare skin. A tendril reached into your drawer to pull out Honey Flava.  
Perhaps you want to read before going to sleep again.  
You slapped the book out of the air.  
“I want to be normal! I don’t even know what this is, but this is not normal.”  
We will never be normal. Normal is boring. I will make you so happy.  
That disembodied head popped up from your shoulder again. The long white tongue flicked over those terrifying teeth and teased your earlobe.  
Say yes you want to be happy. We will make you happy. All you have to do is say yes.  
“Yes. Yes. Make me happy.”  
You felt like you had been hypnotized by that other-worldly voice. You had no idea what you were saying yes to. Black tendrils pulled you down onto your mattress, so you were reclining comfortably. One of them turned off your lamp. There was still enough moonlight coming through your window to show the shadowy form of a large, muscular human-like creature with white eyes, razor-sharp teeth, and a white tongue. The black tendrils tugged off your underwear.  
Tell us what you want.  
“I-I don’t know.”  
Yes you do. Tell us what you want.  
“I-I’m not sure.”  
Yes you are. Tell us what you want. Don’t play coy.  
“I. I can’t.”  
You want me to fuck you with my tongue. You want it all over that pretty pussy. You want it to touch every inch of that delicious morsel, front and back.  
You nodded. You were completely hypnotized by its voice. The black tendrils pushed you back onto your pillow and you closed your eyes. You weren’t sure if you should be aroused or scared. You felt the thick, whip-like tongue work itself between your lips, down to your clit. It slowly worked around your clit and up to the hood. It worked its way down to your back door, making you gasp.  
We aren’t going to hurt you. Just a massage to make you relax.  
You hadn’t realized that your hips started moving of their own accord. You were chasing that familiar heat and burn and this creature was going to give it to you. You felt it thrust its tongue inside of you and you tilted your hips to give it better access to your clit. Oh it felt so good. You wanted to stay in this moment forever. This creature set you on the edge of an orgasm while tongue-fucking you. The black tendrils slid up to your boobs and gently squeezed them. They tugged and pinched your nipples while you pushed yourself down on that tongue. The tendrils crept lower, leaving your nipples hard and exposed to the night air. They worked themselves between your folds, vibrating against your clit, while that tongue worked its way in and out of you. Your orgasm began as a tight coil in your lower abdomen and became warm waves of relaxation rippling through your body.  
You are happy now, yes?  
You rolled over and drifted off into a dark haze of sleep.


End file.
